1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to hydraulic motor control systems and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved control system for use in providing synchronous control of two or more hydraulically driven rotary air modulators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are numerous prior forms of servo type control systems for use with hydraulically energized equipment, there is no known prior art which is directed to the present type of control and synchronism of hydraulically driven rotary air modulators. U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,949 in the name of Brown et al. may find consideration. This patent was directed to a motor control servo system for particular use with D-C motor driven magnetic tape drums, and similar feedback principles were utilized albeit that they co-acted in different manner to provide precise control of a different form of drive structure.